Secret! "Mamoru" no Himitsu!
Secret! "Mamoru" no Himitsu! '(Secret! "守る" の秘密! ''Shiikuretto! "Mamoru" no Himitsu! translated as Secret! Mamoru's Secret) is the third fanmade anime made by Curewolfy11. Plot "The Natsuhara Academy is not just any school, my dear Masami. It is the best boys-only boarding school in the country, and it has a stolen treasure hidden behind the walls. The Chikara Stone, a stone that has an unkown power, was stolen from our lab. Your mission is to investigate the school, find out where the stone is, and bring it back to us. Just a warning, some of the students there are crazy, so...good luck...You'll need it." Miyazaki Masami, a young spy at the age of 16, always trusted her boss' words, with the exception of that last scentence. Those students couldn't be that bad, right? Wrong. Under the name "Miyazaki Mamoru", she has to share a dormitory with a seemingly creepy but pure hearted boy, a reckless and wild boy who has a soft spot for animals, a cowardly but cheerful boy whose skills are cooking and painting, and two brothers who argue with each other almost every second. Is "Mamoru"'s secret safe? Will she survive? And the most important question, will she make it through without having feelings for any of these students? Characters Main Characters '''Miyazaki Masami (宮崎成美 Miyazaki Masami)/'Miyazaki Mamoru '(宮崎守る Miyazaki Mamoru) Masami is a rather kind and friendly 16 year old girl, who is a spy from M.A.O. She is a hard worker when someone gives her the right motivation, but is often considered laid back, or even lazy. Masami is quite impatient and her anger is something most people don't like to see. She likes arts, food, fighting and occult-related things. Yukino Yuuta (雪野勇太 Yukino Yuuta) Yuuta is a scary-looking and intimidating 16 year old boy, who likes anything warm. He is actually childish and cheerful, but somehow his face says the opposite. Yuuta rarely gets angry, but when he does, it always makes atleast one person hurt, but apologizes ammideatly and feels guilty after that. He likes warm things, peace, and dancing. Aoki Isamu (青木勇 Aoki Isamu) Isamu is a wild and reckless 16 year old boy, who likes adventuring and exploring. He has a soft spot for animals, especially tigers. Isamu, while brave, is actually scared of horror movies and occult-related things, thinking that ghosts are real and they're always chasing him. He likes adventures, fighting, and animal-related documentaries. Ogawa Yuki (小川幸 Ogawa Yuki) Yuki is a cowardly but cheerful 16 year old boy, who likes cooking and eating. He sees Yuji as a little brother at first, but seems to fear him (along with Yuuta) later. Yuki is usually the one who cooks for his friends, and and always takes care of them when one of them is sick. He likes food, peace, and art. Kuroyama Yuji '(黒山雄二 ''Kuroyama Yuji) Yuji is a strict and clever 14 year old boy, who hates undisciplined people, including his brother Yuichi. He is younger than the others, because he is smarter and skipped grades. Yuji is the class president, and carries a whip to hit the other students when he needs to. He likes studying, fighting with Yuichi, and rules. '''Kuroyama Yuichi (黒山雄一 Kuroyama Yuichi) Yuichi is an arrogant and lazy 16 year old boy, who is Yuji's older brother and always argues with him. He used to be a gang leader, and still has some scars from that time. Yuichi seems to be fond (some would say obsessed) with maple syroup. He likes slacking around, pranks, and fighting, Other Students Teruyama Akihiro ''' Akihiro (Nicknamed Aki by his friends) is a slightly arrogant and careless 16 year old boy, who is in the Student Council. He likes pranks, but doesn't take them too far. Aki likes studying, but only when he has some food in his hands. He likes food, pranks, and studying. '''Teruyama Aoi Aoi is a polite and kind-hearted 17 year old boy, who is Akihiro's cousin and senior, and is also in the Student Council. He is very emotional and cries every time he sees a sad/touching scene. Aoi likes cooking, but his cooking sucks and makes people faint. He likes chess, cooking, and Midorikawa Madoka (the art teacher, who he seems to have a crush on). Aino Haru Haru is an easy going but stubborn 17 year old boy, who is Haru's childhood rival, and is also in the Student Council. He likes to sneak out to a girls only a school, Hoshikuzu Academy, and flirt with the girls. Haru always bothers Aoi to make him snap, as he thought Aoi's angry face was cute. He likes sports, gardening, and annoy Aoi. Sato Haruto Haruto is a calm and intellegent 16 year old boy, who gets tired very easily. He seems to be a little bit laid back, unless it is something that has to do with studying or Anime/Manga. A hardcore Anime/Manga fan, Haruto seems to have 50 or more boxes that contains Manga and Anime DVDs. He likes Anime/Manga, studying, and being lazy. Inoue Manabu Manabu is a wise but cheerful 18 year old boy, who is a member of the Student Council. A great cook who seems to get hungry easily. Despite his name that means "study", Manabu prefers to play with his stuffed dolls, cook, or sometimes play badminton. He likes collecting stuffed dolls, cooking, and badminton. Hojo Takara Takara is a cool and charming 16 year old boy, who is from a rich and wealthy family. He likes to play music, specifically the violin. Takara says that he believes in aliens, and that his cap that he wears all the time was given by one named "Antonio", or "Anton". He likes music, friends, and "Antonio". Redd A. 'Brown' Redd is a forgetful but kind 16 year old boy, who is a transfer student from America. His Japanese is a little strange, but most of his friends understand him (Including 'Mamoru' who studied English once). Redd has a destructive side that appears when a person mocks him or his friends. However, he does not seem to remember what happened after he calmed down. He likes friends, food, and soccer. Higashi Shin Shin is a restless and energetic 17 year old boy, who is known as a good liar. He likes to sneak out at night to get some midnight snack from the kitchen, and never leaves a track. Shin also likes to tinker with machines and gadgets. He likes machines, food, and chocolate. Teachers Yukino Akio ''' The headmaster and Yuuta's father, who is quite overprotective over him. In the first episode, he states that "Mamoru" seems friendly, and might become one of a few people to be Yuuta's friend. '''Miyazuki Ayumu The math teacher, who is cheerful and likes to hang out with his students. He is later revealed to be Masami's older brother, who went missing in a kidnapping when he was 14. He was later adopted by Akio, but keeps his surname. Midorikawa Kunio The sports teacher, who is strict and is overprotective of his sister, who is also a teacher. He used to be Yuji and Yuichi's neighbour, and was anoyyed by Yuichi's gang. Midorikawa Madoka The art teacher, who is polite and has a bubbly manner. She is the only female teacher in the school. She is incredibly talented at sewing and painting. Category:Article stubs Category:Curewolfy11 Category:Fan Anime